Guardian Angels
by Calm and Crazy
Summary: Roles of angels can include protecting and guiding human beings. But these angels are different. To get to know them could be dangerous. "Hahaha! Yeah right, like I'd believe in angels!" I wonder if God regrets not covering romance in their guide books?
1. Angle: Operation Set

**Normal POV**

Beyond earth, the stars, and even the planets, was a civilization. I guess you could call it heaven. There lived angels. But to be more specific, a angel organization. You could call it AO for short. The organization was made up of certain girls. Five girls to be exact. Their names were Amu, Yaya, Utau, Rima and Lulu. Amu was more on the cool side. She didn't really show how she really felt around anyone. Then there was Yaya. The hyper/boy crazy one. Always trying to lighten the mood. Utau, the oldest. She was stubborn, but warm. Rima, the comedic genius. She was very protective when it comes to her friends. Especially Amu. Then lastly Lulu. She was stubborn like Utau, with a little bit of a snobby side that came out every once in a while.

"We have a new assignment." Utau sighed passing the dust scroll of 'importance' to Yaya who had put it to Amu.

Her honey golden eyes went wide, "T-They want us to go to Earth! Earth, of all places!" Amu didn't particularly like Earth, she didn't love it, hate it, or dislike it either. All she knew, was she did not want to go.

Yaya tore the scroll out of Amu's grasp, and started to read the scroll aloud. "Dear Angels, we want you girls to go to Earth and protect five very peculiar boys." Rima stole a glance and continued reading for her, "They seem to believe that Angels really do exist and will do anything to prove it." In earth, humans lost belief of angels when they were children.

Lulu snuck a peak and read aloud, "We can not let anyone know that Angels exist, so we need you to do whatever you can to prove them wrong."

Amu got up and stole it, "You also need to protect them from all mystical creatures such as demons, devils, goblins, and ogre's."

Utau reached over and pulled it away, "There names are Fujisaki Nagihiko, Hotori Tadase-" Before she continued Yaya had to point out that Hotori's last name had HOT in it. Utau made a quick glare at Yaya before continuing. "As I was saying, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Sanjo Kairi, and Soma Kukai."

Amu gazed at the snow white ceiling that had pictures of Angels imprinted on, "I wonder why these boys believe in Angels? Do you think someone in their families are some how connected to us?" she asked.

Rima giggled lightly. "I hope that was a joke, because there is no way in the whole Heavens that they know an Angel in their families."

Utau sighed, "Not only that, but we only have one day to prepare. Come on lets go to our winglings."

Yaya pouted, "I don't get it why do we call them winglings when we could call them rooms." Lulu laughed at her friends behavior. But everyone agreed.

"So, what are we going to bring, we have no 'normal' clothing to wear on Earth." Lulu motioned towards their silky white gowns, "And what about our wings?"

Amu got an evil glint in her eyes, "MIKI! HUMAN FASHION 101!" Miki was their personal fashionista. She would always design clothing for the girls. Even though she was as big as the palm of your hand, she was very reliable. Their favorite blue haired friend raced down the stairs pencil and sketchpad in hands.

"I'll need to take measurements." They each nodded their heads and proceeded to Miki and Rans' room.

Miki started to dart down on her little sketchpad. For Amu, she drew a black and hot pink plaid skirt, with a black tank top and a hot pink skull on it. It also came with black thigh high socks, and pink boots. For Yaya, was a white tank top with a orange scarf, orange shorts with white suspenders, and orange and white vans. For Rima, was a blue knee high dress with a white belt around the waist, and white low heels. For Utau, was a purple shirt with a white butterfly on it, a white skirt with a purple belt, and white converse. And finally for Lulu, was a blue tank top with a pink half jacket over it, pink skinny jeans with blue suspenders, and pink vans.

"Done!" Miki cheered before chanting "Drew, draw, drawn!" and just like that, the clothes were on their backs. Plus additional clothes in their suitcases.

"You even put clothes in our suitcases!?" Lulu and Yaya exclaimed din unison.

Miki nodded before shouting, "SU! THEY NEED TO LEARN ABOUT FOOD ON EARTH!" Su rushed in breathing heavily. Su was the cooking specialist that were with the girls. She was the same size as Miki, but she was very reliable.

"Cooking food or eating food?" She questioned Miki.

"They can eat human food okay but. . .cooking isn't their best skill" She replied. Su smiled grabbing Amu and Yaya by the arms, Amu then grabbed Lulu. "WE AREN'T DOING THIS ALONE, UTAU AND RIMA COME ON!" Rima sighed and Utau growled as they unwillingly followed.

Su passed some instructions to Amu. "First crack two eggs in a bowl then put 1/4 cup of water in and then put 1/2 cup of oil in."

Utau raised her hand, "What are we making?" Su looked up from where she was standing and pointed to Amu, "We're making brownies."

Su instructed Lulu to crack the two eggs, she was good at almost everything, and did it perfectly. Yaya got a cup and filled 1/4 of it with water and poured it into the bowl. Rima finally put in 1/2 cup of oil, and the Su forced Utau to stir.

Amu took the time to look around the kitchen, if you weren't a cook like Su you didn't come here often. The tiles on the floor looked like the sky, blue all over and white splotches here and there. The walls were delicately painted a vibrant green, the ceiling was different though. It was Amu's favorite part about this room, it looked like the night sky with many stars, but there were wings painted on too.

She didn't want to go to Earth, ever. She had a mother there, Midori, and a father too, Tsumugu. She even had a little sister, Ami. She loved them so much. But, like Rima, Utau, Lulu, Yaya, and every other angel it ended in the blink of an eye. Angles aren't depressed over this because they still have each other, and that's all the family they need.

Su snapped her fingers in front of Amu's face, "You were thinking again. Come on, we need your help to heat the oven." Amu sighed and walked over to the golden 'heating device' and helped Lulu warm it with a small fire they could create with there hands. Su smiled when they were done, she quickly put in the brownies and watched them heat up.

Su turned towards the girls. "Girls, while it's cooking you should talk about human sports with Ran." The air suddenly became gloomy, none of the girls were exactly good at sports. Thus, none of them wanting to train with Ran.

Yaya, who hated the sudden change in mood, began whining, "Mou! What's with the depressing mood!?" Lulu giggled at her childish friends behavior. Soon enough they had begun their training with Ran. Ran was of course the sports specialist with the girls. She was good at every sport from every planet!

In fact, it wasn't that hard. Through the thirty minutes they waited for the brownies to bake, they had learned how to play basketball, soccer, and volley ball. "See, it wasn't that hard!" Ran laughed. Then, after they finished eating brownies they headed to Dia.

Dia smiled, "You seem happy. I figured you'd be mad about going to Earth." She appeared pleased at there change in attitude. Lulu grinned in agreement, "I think we're finally seeing the perks in going to Earth."

* * *

Calm-

I wanted to say I did not do this by myself. I had help from xxToxicMemoryxx. I did the main part of the writing, then she went back edited it rewrote it and basically made it better.

She will be like my tutor, she'll help with my ideas and such. If I ever forget to thank her at the end of every chapter tell me! So give a big round of applause for xxToxicMemoryxx!


	2. Boys, Do Angel's Really Exist

**Normal POV**

On Earth, the place Amu had dreaded to go sat five males. Each sitting below a shady tree, talking together. Earth seemed livelier than Heaven, but that made sense since no one was alive at there. Girls gawked at the 'hotness' of the males. Utau would put them in the 'What Did Anyone Deserve To Get Those Things' segment on her list. Lulu would probably make a plot to get rid of there huge ego's and 'humorist' manner.

"Hey, Ikuto. Did you hear? Five, and I do mean _five_ girls are transferring here!" Kukai yelled with enthusiasm slapping his blue hair pal on the back, probably waiting for an expression saying, 'New targets.' or 'Why did you slap me on the back?' but instead, got nothing.

"Five girls? Where from?" Nagihiko asked.

"Osaka. I asked Nikkaido-sensei about them, he told me their names, along with their classes." Tadase looked at Kukai expecting him to continue

Kukai stared.

"OH! You want me to tell you don't you?" Tadase and Kairi had a look that said, 'no duh!' Kukai scratched the back of his head.

"There all sisters! Hinamori Utau, same age as Nagihiko and I, Hinamori Rima, Amu, and Lulu, Tadase and Kairi's year, Hinamori Yaya, a year below Tadase and Kairi. But none of them are in poor Ikuto-sama's year." Kukai laughed.

Ikuto scrunched up his face before imitating one of his fan-girls, "_Oh Ikuto-sama! I love your hair, it's just oh so soft. I'm completely sure you love me just as much as I love your hair. I mean look at us we'd be absolutely perfect for each other_!" He then shrieked finishing off his little act.

Kairi sighed, he didn't like his fan-girls, and didn't appreciate how they all thought girls acted, even if he himself sometimes had the same image of them all being rabid fan-girls. "You shouldn't make fun, it's brusque."

Kukai tilted his head, "Brus- what?"

Nagihiko chuckled softly before taking out a dictionary. "Brusque, function: adjective. Meaning: being or characterized by direct, brief, and potentially rude speech or manner. Example: A brusque and unhelpful reply from the clerk in a hardware store."

Ikuto smiled at Kukai's confused look, before gaining one of his own, "Nagihiko, where'd that dictionary come from?" he asked.

Nagihiko peered at the book in his hands, "Uh... I don't know actually..." Kairi reached over and grabbed it before explaining, "Tadase knocked it out of my hands and in to yours."

Tadase smiled sheepishly forming the only words that came to mind, "Sorry, Fujisaki-kun."

Nagihiko chuckled nervously. Ikuto, on the other hand was smirking, "Tadase should watch where his hands go, that dictionary could have hit poor Nagi-_chan_ in the eye." he said in an innocent voice.

Nagihiko twitched at the honorific put beside his name. Sighing, he asked, "Does anyone have any updates on our studies on angels?"

Kukai raised his hand. "Well, I figured out that they can be children, and are really pretty."

Kairi coughed gathering there attention, "It is said that Angels are messengers of God."

"Most have wings too." Tadase stated.

"They sometimes watch over humans, they even rarely go to Earth to watch." Ikuto said.

Nagihiko started adding this to his list of facts about Angels.

_-Messengers of God_  
_-Watch over humans_

-Most have wings

-Pretty

-Can be children

-Come from the Jewish Bible

_-Can come to Earth to watch over humans_  
"I wonder if we'll ever see real angels?" Tadase asked. Kairi shook his head, "It's almost impossible." Then he made a small smile. "_Almost_."

-Has been expanded to various notions of spiritual beings

-The study of Angels is known as Angelology

"I also wonder about these girls, transferring in the middle of the year. There in Osaka, it'll take a couple of days to get here from there. So how come they'll be here tomorrow if they were just told they're moving?" Nagihiko questioned Kairi.

Kukai laughed, "Who ever said they just learned they were moving?"

"I heard some guys talking about it behind us." Ikuto answered.

Kairi furrowed his eyebrows. Nagihiko frowned. "It's impossible." They answered together.

"It takes approximately three days to get here from Osaka." Kairi pointed out.

"Transferring in the middle of the year isn't a very good time to transfer, most people would do that next year." Nagihiko said.

Everyone nodded in agreement, when they suddenly noticed a small piece of paper. Ikuto picked it up and read aloud. "Why do you believe? Angels are a mith. Pure child's play."

Tadase's eyes went wide, "Who sent that? It's really odd to get something like that. Besides, nobody knows we like Angels or believe in them."

Ikuto stared at the paper before thinking out loud, "We believe in Angels because...we've each met them. The Angels that saved us from our deaths. That's why we believe." They all looked at him.

"Who in the world knows we believe in Angels?" Kukai mumbled only audible for the boys. They shrugged.

Tadase made a serious expression. "But back to the note. How did it suddenly appear?"

Everyone went into deep thought. But they all thought the same thing. Nothing. Well except Ikuto, who saw a glimpse of angelic pink hair. He thought he was just seeing things, but then again, he couldn't have.

"What do you think Ikuto-san?" Kairi asked.

"I think, our worlds are about to be turned upside down." he answered.

* * *

I hate this chapter, it's really short!! I plan to make the next one longer, the longest chapter I've ever written!! I hope... Anyway, whoever realises what the angelic pink thing is gets a cook *holds out cookies* and if you don't know what it is, well, YOUR AN IDIOT!

Okay, thank you very much xxToxicMemoryxx!!! Anyone who hasn't read her stories, should go check them out now! I'm pretty sure, most of her stories are complete. Like I said before, after I write, she goes back through and edits.

-Calm


	3. Commense: Get To Know Them

**Normal P.O.V  
**  
Everyone was in the auditorium waiting for some sort of announcement. They were curious. They usually never go to the auditorium, unless a school activity was coming up. And teachers usually tell students the day before. They weren't interested in what the teachers had to say, especially the five boys that were sitting in the back. Ikuto, Tadase, Kairi, Nagihiko, and lastly Kukai were talking about something more important.

"Now in our studies, I have more facts." Kairi said to the five boys before him. They turned their attention towards him. "It is understood that angels have special powers. But that's not all." he said.

"What do you mean?" Kukai asked. Kairi pushed up his glasses. "Not all angels are the same." he retorted. "Well to put it simple, there are normal angels, and then there are....special ones." Ikuto raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by 'Normal' and 'special'? he asked using air quotes. "Well, normal angels do not feel in the sense that we do. They have no sense of touch, smell, or taste. They hear and see somewhat like we do. Though their sight and hearing can pick up things that a human's cannot. Along with being able to become invisible they can make it so that humans are unable to feel them. Even when visible they can make their bodies matter less and a person will walk through them just like air." he explained.

"And special ones?" Nagihiko questioned. "Well special angels are called Ravishers." he answered. "But there are only five of them though." Everyone nodded. "Ravishers have the ability same as normal angels, but much more." he explained. "They are of course beautiful. They have beautiful voices, and have a glowing aura when all together. But it's hard to see. Especially in human form." he finished. "I have to research a little more." The boys noticed that everyone was quieting a little more as they saw Nikkaido and other teachers walked on the auditorium stage.

"Okay Minna-san! I have an announcement!" Nikkaido announced everyone. Everyone turned their attention towards the teacher. "We have new students from Osaka." he said. Everyone's excitement went up.

"You can come out now." he said towards the curtains. Out walked five gorgeous girls. Everyone's eyes widened.

"This is, Hinamori Lulu-san." he said pointing towards the blonde girl with the big flips at the end. She had an angelic smile that blew everyone away. Especially Tadase. He couldn't stop gazing at her beauty.

"It's nice to meet you all." she said with a bow, followed by a small giggle.

"This is Hinamori Rima-san." he waved towards the short one with long blonde waving locks. She had a bored look on her face. But her lips were shinning. And not normally, like when you put lip gloss. But that natural look. Everyone thought she was adorable. Especially Nagihiko. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She nodded towards the students

"This is Hinamori Utau-san." Everyone looked towards the girl with the long blonde pigtails. She had violet eyes that could pierce through anyone. She had a competitive look, that no one would could challenge. Except one. Kukai looked at her in awe.

"What's up." she said.

"Also, Hinamori Yaya-san." he said pointing towards the youngest one. She had orange locks that flowed along with her red ribbons. It caught attention. Especially Kairi. He was entranced with her beauty, that he dropped the laptop from his hands and lap. Yaya saw him dropped and made a giggle.

"Yo ho! It's nice to meetcha!" she exclaimed to everyone.

"And finally, Hinamori Amu-san." Nikkaido announced pointing towards the girl with flowing pink locks. She was practically glowing with beauty. Her golden orbs were shimmering in the light, and her somewhat pouting lips were a luring light pink. Everyone gaped at her as she raised an eyebrow. All eyes were on her, especially a certain blue haired teen in the back. His mouth was wide open, and his eyes were widened. He has never seen such a beautiful girl in his life.

"Ikuto, your mouth is hanging open." Kukai said with a chuckle. Ikuto quickly composed himself. Everyone noticed how the girls were standing so far apart from each other. "Why don't you girls come together a little closer?" Nikkaido said. "We need pictures for the yearbook." he finished. The girls looked at each other nervously. "Uh, it's okay." Utau said. Nikkaido raised an eyebrow. "Oh come on! Just one picture!" he exclaimed happily. The girls looked at each other and nodded.

"Okay sure!!" Yaya exclaimed. The girls huddled together, a little worried. Once their bodies touched, their aura came out. But since they were in human form, it was barely noticeable. Everyone's eye widened.

Did they just suddenly get even more beautiful if possible? They are practically glowing with beauty. That's just what they thought. But it wasn't just because they were so beautiful, it was because of what they were. Angels. But not just that. They were much more.

"Say cheese!" he exclaimed. The girls smiled, their gorgeous smiles and the camera flashed. Kairi's eyes widened. Did he just see the shadows of...wings? He shook his head. It couldn't be.

The girls were assigned their classes. But they all had the same knowledge, so they had the same classes. One of the classes were for seniors. Science. Amu had that class first. Once she walked in, all eyes were on her. "She's so beautiful!" one of the girls exclaimed. A boy had his mouth opened. "I know..." he said. Amu rolled her golden eyes.

"Ah! Hinamori-san!" the teacher said. Amu turned to her and blinked. "Yeah?" she replied. "Your seat is right over there." she said pointing to the back next to the window. She shrugged, and walked to her new seat. There she saw a boy with midnight blue hair, and sapphire eyes. He had his head towards the window, looking out of it boredly, mind wandering off. His mind snapped back into reality once he heard a screech of a chair next to him. He rolled his eyes.

He didn't want anyone to sit next to him. This was his table, and he didn't want to share it. He lazily looked over, so that he could glare at them. But his eyes didn't make a glare when he saw the person that sat down. All his eyes did was widened. It was the girl that he saw in the auditorium. No scratch that. It was the beautiful girl that he saw.

"Do I have stuff on my face or something?" she broke out of his trance. "What?" he asked. She raised an eyebrow. "Well, you kept staring at me. I was starting to get a little paranoid." she said followed by a small giggle. He shook his head. "Sorry 'bout that." he said. She waved her hand. "it's cool." she replied as she paid her attention to the board. Ikuto on the other hand, couldn't keep his eyes off her. She was so dazzling, beautiful, and...radiant. You couldn't even say she was hot. She was practically glowing. Shining even. A radiant beauty. Like it was... not even of this world.

"Hello~?" Amu snapped him out of his trance, Ikuto shook his head. "Hm?" he replied. "Class is over." she said pointing to the door. Ikuto stood up. "Thanks." he said about to walk out. "Oh! You forgot this!" she exclaimed holding up his binder. Ikuto flinched. "Th-Thanks." he replied. Did I just stutter?! She smiled. "No problem." she said handing him the binder.

"I'm Hinamori Amu by the way." she said. Ikuto kept a bored expression, but inside he was smiling. But he would never admit that. Never. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto." he replied. Amu held out her hand. "Nice to meet you Ikuto." she said. Ikuto took her hand. "Same." he replied.

During lunch, Amu took out her cell phone. She called Lulu.

"Mushi mushi?" she answered. "I met one of them." she said. "Which one?" she asked. Amu sighed. "The one named Tsukiyomi Ikuto." she replied. "I met one too. Hotori Tadase." Amu smiled. "Good. I guess I'll watch over Tsukiyomi then." "The others met one too. Yaya met Sanjo Kairi, Utau met Souma Kukai, and Rima met Fujisaki Nagihiko." Lulu explained. Amu nodded. "Okay then we all have them. Now all we have to do is watch over them, and destroy all belief of Angels in their minds." she said.

"Of course." she replied.

After that she hung up, and went to look for Ikuto.... to get to know him a little bit more.

* * *

Okay, I did not write this chapter. Me and xxToxicMemoryxx wanted to see what she could come up with. So full credit on this chapter goes to her!! Give her a round of applause.

I think I'm starting to finally see where my story is going and such. I hope you enjoy this chapter, so thanks! Oh yeah, I almost forgot, since xxToxicMemoryxx advertised my story I wanted to say thanks to her and I also wanted to say, GO READ HER STORIES. Do it, you know you want to! ^-^

Finally, to those of you who reviewed and said that the pink hair was Amu or the person is Amu, here are your cookies! *Hands cookies* ;)

-Calm


	4. Brownies

**Normal POV**

Five girls stood outside an old house, why they had to choose this house? Well, it's all they could afford. As they walked to the front door, you could hear the grass crunch under their feet. Lulu, being the bravest, reached out a shaky hand, twisting the rusted nob, she peered inside. Cobwebs lined the furniture and walls, white sheets were hung everywhere, dust painted the windows, and small specks of light shone through.

Utau inspected the stairs, to make sure they were safe. As she walked up them, they bent down and squeaked. Amu didn't like the spooky feel, and the couch, chairs, and paintings weren't very nice. The furniture was red, with food stains splattered on them. The paintings had portraits of old couples, farms, and landscapes.

Yaya frowned when Utau let them upstairs, the rooms were musky, definitely not made for a baby. Rima looked in one room and smiled, it seemed like it used to be painted a vibrant pink, two small cribs were pushed up against the walls.

"Let's work some magic!" Yaya cheered latching on to Amu. "These rooms are not made for me!" She decided. Rima turned around, "Can we leave this room alone?" Rima pointed to the room she had just been in. Lulu walked up to it, "How cute, I think we could actually clean the room up, maybe bring it back to it's former state."

Utau nodded in agreement, Amu grinned. "I wonder who lived in here. There are a lot of broken picture frames." She studied the other rooms once more brushing across a picture, that had an old appearance. A small girl with long blonde hair was at the bottom of the photo, with a big smile and blue eyes, then a boy was above her with darker brown hair and green eyes, also smiling.

"Did... any of the Angels have lives like this?" She asked aloud. Lulu glanced in the door, "Yeah, Misuki did. She told me about how her, her older brother, and younger sister would go out every day to play by the river." She stated. Utau came in, "The boys we're watching for the mission wanted to see our house, they'll be here in an hour." Amu and Lulu nodded.

Every since the angels transferred, the guys have been watching them closely. Lulu has been keeping an eyes on Tadase, Utau on Kukai, Rima on Nagihiko, Yaya on Kairi, and lastly, Amu on Ikuto. I guess you could say they were "friends". Which was their goal.

Meanwhile, Rima and Yaya were going around the house making messes with paint and such, so the boys would think they'd actually been working. Rima splattered orange paint on the dining room walls, and Yaya poured out some yellow paint in the bathroom. Laughing, the two girls walked to the guest room dumping green paint everywhere.

"This is so much fun Rima-tan!" Yaya shouted throwing paintbrushes and empty cans around. Rima smiled, "You bet it is! We can't make messes like this at home!" The two girls threw the rest of the stuff in the room and went to get changed.

The boys, were walking down the street discussing well, Angels. "I swear I saw wings when they huddled together!" Kukai shouted. Tadase frowned, "They are...very angelic." Ikuto nodded, "Yeah, I even _stuttered_, I mean _me_? _Stutter_?"

Nagihiko laughed, "I must say, that is quite odd. Did anything happen to you, Kairi?" Kairi sighed, "So _peppy_! She was so very industrious! And Kukai, it means hyper." he said to Kukai. He made his signature goofy grin.

Tadase looked at his hands, all he could think of was, her. It was driving him up the wall. How could this happen to him!? Lulu, she was so gorgeous. Her beautiful blonde hair, and perfect blue eyes! She made him feel like he was in Heaven, floating on a big white cloud. She was amazing, and if she didn't know that, he sure did.

Kukai looked up at the sky, why was she so _competitive_? There was a burning passion in her violet eyes, like her life was one big game! Her attitude told the world that she can do whatever she wants to do, no matter how hard. He learned she liked ramen, but was allergic to prawns. And her blonde pigtails were stylish, but just right to give a flip in the face with. Utau was everything!

Kairi rubbed his palms together, how could anyone be so peppy? Yaya was too care free and kid-like, she needs to mature! But, it was almost cute how she acted. And her laugh was like wedding chimes. Her brown eyes are so big and innocent...like a baby's. Her voice was sweet like candy, and smooth like peanut butter.

Nagihiko frowned, so small, so very, very small. Her appearance was cute and cuddly, but her voice was monotone and sharp. The way she walked made her grace the hallways like a Goddess. She could back sass you in an instant, letting her feelings flow out, and she could do it very bluntly too! It was astonishing comparing her looks to her mouth. Very astonishing indeed.

Ikuto pictures her in his mind, her hair was different, but lovely. Amu's eyes were a vibrant gold, and full of pure happiness. Her smile showed she was caring, but sort of looked like she was...hiding something? Her giggles were short and sweet. Nobody could ever pull off her look and act like she does. She was one of a kind, no one could top her even if they tried.

The boys sighed and in unison said, "Girls? Why us!?" Nagihiko laughed, "We're all insane!"

* * *

They guys arrived at the girls 'house', and Ikuto knocked on the door. Their hearts beat faster and faster as they heard footsteps make their way to the door. Once it finally opened, it revealed Amu. She raised an eyebrow.

"You guys are early." she said boredly. Ikuto smirked. "Well that just means that I couldn't wait to see you." he said leaning over to her face. Amu kept her bored expression, her golden eyes blinked. "Yo ho! Come on in!" Yaya exclaimed waving her arm towards Kairi. He of course, blushed.

"S-Sure." he said walking in. Kukai, Nagihiko, Tadase, and Ikuto followed. Utau saw Kukai and made a playful glare. He did the same. Yaya pulled Kairi towards her room to show him her candy collection. Lulu took Tadase to the backyard to admire the flowers. Kukai and Utau went straight towards the game room. Rima shrugged as she took Nagihiko to show him her Gag manga diaoh shrine, leaving Ikuto and Amu in the kitchen alone.

"I guess I'll start the dinner then." she said looking at the oven nervously. She tried to think about what Su taught her. The only thing Su taught them how to make was brownies...

"What are you doing? You're just standing there staring at the oven." Ikuto retorted circling his fingers across the table. Amu flinched again. "Don't be so impatient. I'm getting to it." Amu said, her voice ringing in his ears. _'Beautiful voice....'_ he remembered Kairi's words.

"This is my favorite one." Rima said pointing to a gag manga, her voice monotone. Nagihiko smiled. "I like that one too." he said. Rima looked at him and raised an eyebrow, not believing him. "Oh really? Then what's your favorite part?" she asked. Nagihiko made a small smirk. "I can't say it. I'm gonna have to show you." he said. Rima nodded and waved her hand. "Then show me." she said.

Nagihiko walked to the middle of the room. He moved both his arms to his left side, over his head, and crossed his right leg over his left. He had a jubilant face on, full of glee.

"Bala-Balance!" he shouted. Rima's eyes widened. Perfectly-angled arms, the shape of his legs, and that expression on his face... It was perfect. "Sugoi..." she trailed off. Nagihiko smiled and stood up straight. "You liked it?" he asked. Then Rima did something that was especially rare for Nagihiko. She smiled. But not only did she smile...she laughed. This made Nagihiko's eyes widen even more.

"Ha! You died!" Utau shouted as she smirked in triumphant. Kukai grimaced. "That was only luck!" he exclaimed. Utau raised an eyebrow. "Oh? So I won five times in a row and it was only 'luck'?" she asked him.

"You're on!" she exclaimed. Then they reset the game, and started on mortal combat again. Each time they played, Kukai would sneak peeks at her. Her violet eyes full of determination, her tongue sticking out. She was practically glowing. His staring is probably one of the reasons why he keeps on losing. He made a silent chuckle. (italic: Probably)

"And this is my chocolate shelf!" Yaya exclaimed to Kairi, who was studying each candy. He was astonished at how many she had. Seven shelves were full. As he studied more, he noticed that she had almost every candy known to man. Almost. "And finally... my calpis!" she exclaimed. No scratch that. _Now_ she had every candy known to man. (a/n: calpis is a Japanese soda. In japan, it counts as candy XD)

"Wow Yuiki-san..." he said surprised. "No!" she pouted. Kairi flinched back. "Huh?" he asked dumbfounded. Then Yaya smiled an 'angelic' smile. "Call me Yaya!" he said happily. Kairi smiled. "Okay then...Yaya-san."

"And these are my tulips!" Lulu exclaimed walking over cheerfully to her flowers. Tadase smiled at her. He wasn't interested in the flowers at the moment. His attention was all on Lulu. She looked at him and blinked. Her baby blue eyes were glistening, and her smile was gorgeous. Tadase felt a light blush on his face.

"Beautiful." Tadase said. Lulu smiled. "I know! I worked all spring on them!" she exclaimed. But Tadase wasn't talking about the tulips. But he was fine with her not knowing what he really meant.

"Okay, dinner's done." Ikuto said looking at a pouting Amu. "You know, I could've done it." she said crossing her arms. Ikuto raised an eyebrow. "You think we would want brownies for dinner?" he asked. Amu shrugged. "Isn't that what you people eat?" she asked. "You _people_?" he asked with his eyebrow still raised. Amu gulped. "Uh...yeah! Isn't that what everyone eats?" she asked pointing at herself, trying to get the point to him. Ikuto looked at her suspiciously. "Okay then...?" he said.

* * *

After dinner, the guys left and now they were walking back to their own place. Ikuto played everything that happened between him and Amu in his head, and compare it with Kairi's list. Beautiful: Yes. Radiant: Yes. Then he recalled her singing some song while she was baking, and now that he thinks about it, her voice was beautiful.

"Ikuto, you're spacing out again." Nagihiko said. Ikuto snapped out of his daze. "Dude what's up with you?" Kukai asked. Ikuto looked down.

"I don't know."

* * *

Calm:

Okay! I wrote some of that and so did xxToxicMemoryxx! I hope you like this chapter!

Now, I'd like to thank my mom and dad for always believing in me.

I'd like to thank xxToxicMemoryxx for helping me!

I'd like to thank you, for reading! ^-^

Bye!


	5. Lilac Tulips

**Normal POV**

Utau looked at her new room, Rima had said that even if Utau didn't like it, she wasn't painting it over again, while she looked at hers, the others did too. (I don't know how to describe her room so there's a link at the bottom)

Utau picked up the controller to her TV. Clicking the 'on' button, she seated herself infront of the television. "Waaaaaaake up, Japan! Today on the Midnight News we have Lukarai Mosh-" Before allowing it to continue, she switched rapidly through different channels. Hannah Montana, Wizards of Waverly Place, Full House, Monk, Law and Order, Kung Fu Panda, Bedtime Stories, and a bunch of other Tv shows she did not want to watch before she decided to read a book instead, called Midnight Fantasies. (Not Real)

_Her rosy hair gently swept towards the East as the sun dipped toward the ground. Her blue eyes gazed deeply into his perfect ruby orbs. He wanted to reach out, to make her smile, but alas he could not. "I'm sorry, my love. But, before I marry this foul beast, I must tell you how much I love you!" He shouted._

_"No my love, you cannot! Lady Mikana may find out, she will be enraged by this devistating fact!" She implied dramatically, waiting for him to tell her how much he really loved her. For years, she had only thought she was nothing, worth no money, worth no heart, not even worthy of a life. Now, here she is, falling in love with a faraway prince!_

_"You mean to me, more than the sun, the stars, and the universe. Even more than the flowers, roses, houses, and castles. Much more than, my clothes, my house, my heart, and my soul. So much, that I love you even more than, all my diamonds and treasures. I am sorry, I want to marry you, but my parents believe I should elope to Mikana." He smiled sadly._

_Tearing her gaze away from she cried, more than she ever had. She had cried when he said he hated her, when he said he loved her, when he wanted to marry her, and now when he was leaving her. "Why? Why did I fall in love with a prince? But, I thank you, Tioku. You have let me experience happiness and love, something I shall never feel again." Shedding one more tar, she hurried away, her shoes clip-clopping on the dull, gray pavement._

Utau slammed the book shut. "This book is horrible! If he loved her so much then why didn't he run away with her!? Or even run after her, kiss her, something like that!? IDIOT!" She picked up some orange nail polish and began painting her toe nails, then added some black stars.

"There learning of our importance, especially that one, Ikuto." She said aloud. Thinking back to the day before, she remembered Kukai ask her something. "Angels are mystic creatures, often thought of sweet and kind. I think that Devils are really just Angels, angry at themselves for dieing, but like to blame it on us. What do you think?"

She laughed lightly, he had no romantic bone in his body, she blushed. How could she think that!? She was not to fall in love with a human, not again, not ever again! Humans are idiotic creatures who have no right to love! All they do is sin and break you heart in two as soon as you find your in love with them!

She had been a human once to, she, Amu, Rima, Yaya, and Lulu had been the only ones to remember there lives on Earth. Utau actually had a great life on Earth She was popular, her parents were friendly and sweet, her friends were amazing, her boyfriend was a genius jock! Though, it was that same genius jock that was mostly to blame for her death.

**Flashback**

_He broke her heart that day, snapped it in two, then tossed it away carelessly. Acting as though, nothing had ever happened between them. He never talked to her again, then she caught him kissing her best friend. She experienced anger, hatred, love, betrayal, depression, and hopelessness._

_"Utau! Where are you going sweetie?" Her mother gushed, smiling the most she had smiled since Utau's incident. Utau grinned back sheepishly, "Enna's house, I asked her if I could come over." Utau replied, giggling a bit at her mothers cheering._

_She walked quietly and happily over to her friends house, not paying attention to a car heading straight towards her. "WATCH OUT!" Some stranger had shouted, informing Utau of her current situation. Utau turned her head to the car just in time for it to smash against her body._

_She lay asleep in a plain white room. The only noises heard were her mothers crying, her fathers words of comfort, her friends telling her to wake up, and the monitors small beeps telling them she was breathing._

_A door creaked open, and in stepped a doctor. "She... she won't make it to the morning ma'am. I'd call the people close to her, and family, and let them know. I advise you to say your goodbyes now." Her mother looked up with a tear stained face, "S-she's my only child! Please...please do something for her!"_

_"There's nothing we can do."_

**Flashback End**

Before she knew it, she really was dead. Gone from the world forever, all because of love. She supposed she had done pretty well, considering most people would have done suicide by then. In a way she was happy, she had lived a full life. Some angels died before they had the chance. Yaya had died two full years younger than her, and was very cheerful anyway.

She thought back to when she entered heaven. "Your an Angel now dear, a very special Angel indeed. You are the last of the five Guardian Angels. Meet Amu, Yaya, Rima, and Lulu!"

The greeter seemed far to happy that she was dead. She thought once more, she never actually knew how the others had died. Only that they had died at a young age, and were sometimes extremely lonely on Earth, just like her. "Earth is a great teacher, unfortunately it kills all it's pupils." Utau laughed at the saying Lulu had told them.

As silly as it was, it was completely true. Finally know everything, and you die. "Earth, Yaya used to spell Earth, U-R-T-H. In a way, I guess you it was right, sorta, maybe, no." Utau then realized she was talking to herself like a complete idiot. "I think all those brownies we ate are getting to me." She heard a small giggle from the doorway, where Lulu stood.

"Don't worry Utau, the brownies got to Amu too." Lulu stated laughing at Utau's expression. It was a mix between a pig and a cow. "Meanie, I was practicing for a play." Utau lied, picking up a magazine, that in a way resembled a script, acting like she was reading over lines.

"Oh yes, I have that play too. Perfect Pedicure Monthly, a very romantic play don't you think?" Lulu joked sitting beside Utau. "Hey! Don't make fun of these lovely nail people. They're perfect too. Not just the nails, Lulu." Utau joked back, playfully hitting Lulu's shoulder. "Oh the places you'll go!" Lulu quoted , who happened to be Yaya's favorite poet.

"Lulu, what do you think love is?" Utau asked Lulu. Lulu smiled softly, "It's your choice. Love can be betrayal or it can be an adventure."

* * *

Yaya bounced around her room, and stopped upon seeing a small bird. She quickly picked up a book that read 'Angel's Dictionary: Research Anything' Yaya fingered the words before smiling, "Birds! What bird has white all over, a pink tinge, a black crescent around the eye, and a red tail?" She asked, opening the book.

As soon as Yaya found her answer she walked back over to the window. Petting the bird she whispered, "Red-Tailed Tropicbird."

**Flashback**

_"Mamma!" Yaya yelled, whining about how her bird that won't talk. "Why won't it talk mama? Is it like Tsubasa, too small to learn?" Her mother laughed lightly, "Dear, I swear your like a two year old. How old are you now anyway, sixteen?" She laughed lightly at Yaya's innocent expression._

_Her face became serious though, "I-I hate to say this Yaya but...y-you have c-candy in your room! T-that's it candy, in your room. Candy..." Yaya's mother covered up the truth quickly. Yaya raised her eyebrow, "I know mama. I saw it in the mail... I have...cancer right? It's the truth isn't it?" She let a tear drop._

_Her mother nodded, quickly. "Yaya, promise me, that if you want to cry you'll cry, that if you want to smile or laugh you'll smile or laugh, that if you have something on your mind you'll say it, and if you need something you'll say it, because I love you, and I don't want you to d-die." Yaya hugged her crying, letting her thoughts flow freely._

_It was two weeks later she was emitted into the hospital and informed that she would indeed die soon. "Thank you, mama, papa, Tsubasa, friends, for helping me through this. I love you..." The heart monitor went from soft steady beats to one long beep, in the silent room._

**Flashback End**

Much like Utau, the person that opened the gate had seemed to happy. "Your the first of the special five angels to arrive!" It was then, Yaya took the time to notice her room. (Her room is also at the bottom) When she gazed across the door, Rima came in.

"Are we really going to be able to live like this? On Earth, the boys are getting closer and closer to figuring out the truth. And Amu seems to like Ikuto alot, and I don't want her to have to experience the pain of letting him go when we go back to Heaven." She stated, smiling faintly, then frowning as she got to Ikuto and Amu.

"Rima, I think Amu will be okay. Even if she's not, we'll be there to help her."

--------

Amu had made the worst decision of her life, replying to Ikuto's e-mails. He wouldn't quit messaging her, and she of course had to e-mail back. Why? Because the sarcastic comments seemed to just force her to.

From: Ikuto  
To: Amu  
Yo strawberry-head. Learn to make food other than brownies, they can make you fat you know. =^-^=

She flinched, "Why me!?"

From: Amu  
To: Ikuto  
For the eighteenth time, I'VE NEVER REALLY HAD TO BAKE ANYTHING! So there! HA! IN YOUR FACE! WOOH!!!! ;D

He laughed, "Idiot. How stupid."

From: Ikuto  
To: Amu  
How old are you? Five? Strawberry-head needs some better comebacks. -_-

She frowned. "Jerk! He is so mean!!!"

From: Amu  
To: Ikuto  
Why are you so mean to me!? EVEN OVER E-MAIL! D8 Wait- How did you get my e-mail to begin with!?

He smirked, chuckling he stated aloud, "Little blonde shorty."

From: Ikuto  
To: Amu  
Guess? That Mashiro girl, the one Nagihiko has taken a liking to.

Amu looked at the screen in horror, "W-what!? No! No! NO! Nagi can't like Rima! What if she likes him back!? NO WAY!!! This can't be happening! M-maybe he ment like as in like a friend... Yeah that's it, that's what he ment..."

From: Amu  
To: Ikuto  
Are you sure???? I mean, Rima is so bland ya' know!!?? Ha....haha.... S-she's pretty hard to like, right? X.X

He sighed. "Such a idiot. What does she think, he likes her as a friend!? Nah, even she's not that dumb." (If only you knew Ikuto! 8D)

From: Ikuto  
To: Amu  
Nope, he likes her a lot. I swear I can hear him going, "R-rima, I-I love y-you!" Love sick idiot...

He clicked 'send'. 'Love sick idiot huh? Sounds like me...' Ikuto quickly shook the thoughts away, focusing on the screen once more. As a quick 'beep' sounded with a 'new mail', he repeatedly clicked the message hoping to make it go faster.

From: Amu  
To: Ikuto  
Really? You think he's a love sick idiot? I think love can be both beautiful and sadistically painful.... :)

Ikuto twitched. "S-sadistically painful?"

From: Ikuto  
To: Amu  
Sadistically painful and beautiful. How does that work Amu-koi? $.$

As Amu opened the new message, and read it's contents she thought of her death.

Flashback

"Wow! The koi fish are so pretty Ian! Thanks for taking me out here!" Amu giggled kissing her boyfriend on the cheek, he laughed lightly at how cute she was. "Pretty aren't they? Just like you." He mumbled, hugging her close.

"Hey Ian, I'm hungry." She said, staring down at a delicate orange and white koi. He smiled. "I'll go get some ice cream." She smiled reassuringly, watching him go she whispered to herself, "I love you, Ian." She leaned over the railing, "Ito kazu ni, ai pota lu nika uzaki. Mi na ko rina, luma kidrosa li to kawaii."

She leaned some more, "Ito, kazu no ie, likura ni cosa ito ni pata pata!" She sang, leaning over the railing to far. Before she fell she heard a loud, scared "AMU!"

Flashback End

Unlike the others, she had died before she had gotten to the hospital. Even after her death though, koi had always been her favorite type of fish. The second thing she loved most.

From: Amu  
To: Ikuto  
G'night Ikuto.  
Sadistically Painful= Heartbreak  
Beautiful= Experiencing it

She got a response quickly... but what it said suprised her most.

From: Ikuto  
To: Amu  
Do you believe in angels?

She blinked. Once, twice, the the words didn't seem to connect in her brain. "W-what? What!? Do I believe in angels? Yes, but I can't tell him that! I don't want to lie to him though! You have to, they're your orders! Who cares!? AM I REALLY ARGUEING WITH MYSELF!? Yes..."

From: Amu  
To: Ikuto  
I do not believe in angels one little bit. They are a figment of the human imagination, a fantasy, unreal, something weak people use to protect themselves. Hahaha! Yeah right, like I'd believe in angels!

Ikuto opened the e-mail. He frowned, he figured it out. Their theory was correct.

"Guys!" A sleepy Kukai walked in, rubbing his eyes he yawned, Nagihiko came next, he resumed to brushing his hair with a small blue comb, then Tadase came in, laughing at Kukai's 'Sleep now, talk later' expression, finally came Kairi, who had a feeling he knew what was going on.

"It's true. They're-"

* * *

Calm-

Here are the links to Yaya and Utau's rooms:

Utau- http: //www. house and home. com /files/ 2_ canadian - design - blogs. jpg (Except without the spaces)

Yaya- http: //albums. mouse planet. com / CaribbeanBeachResortProcessed/ 22_calypso_trading_post_snacks_and_candy. jpg (Also with no spaces)

Give a great big thanks to XxToxicMemoryxX for editing this chapter!

I wanted to say sorry for not updating in so long, I accidentally deleted the thing I use to let Toxic edit the chapters! D8 So, I mad this chapter really long!!!! Over 2,500 words!


	6. Rima's Thoughts

**_Dear Diary,_**

**_You are not a diary, got that? I just didn't know how to start you, Lulu says I need to take my anger out on someone/something other than Nagihiko. Then, Utau suggested a diary, wich I informed her was waaaaaaay not me. Finally, Yaya and Amu came up with a journal, wich is like a more fancy word for diary._**

**_So...what do I write in this thing anyway!? Do I even have feelings!? I mean, ____ _**(I am not putting God or Kami or anything, your religion is yours, so do what you will.) **_says I do, but do I really? I never seem to happy, or hyper as Yaya puts it. Amu keeps telling me to talk to one of them about it, but I can't bring myself to do that._**

**_Okay, so maybe I do have feelings. How did I decide this? Because I want to rip you in half for irritating me. Alright, time to tell you what I think of this whole situation of us going to Earth._**

**_Well, to start off I think it's good for us. You know, it can help support our feelings and understandings towards Earth. Utau still seems a little uncomfortable about everything, but, she has a reason. She died around this town, ofcourse, no one here knows it's her. ____ made sure that no one cold tell who we were before coming here._**

**_Oh, where was I? Got it! It's really good for Amu and Yaya, they never completely got the experience of being a teenage girl. For Lulu, it's like a second chance to do what she loves, explore. Me, I just want to see what the world has to offer. I'm scared though, what if I fall in love? _**(-_- Oh Rima, you poor, dense, soul.)

_**I hope it get better. Seems the boys are catching on. **_('Catching on', sure~) **_We all feel a connection to this place, I wonder what it is? Maybe they have a cute mall here, with lots of gag manga! :) I hope so~_**

**_Once again, off topic. Lulu keeps saying I like Nagihiko. I don't believe her!_**

**_I mean, how could I fall for his, girlish long hair, or his round hazel eyes? His charming smile, graceful walk, peacful nature, everything about him is so...perfect. That's why he annoys me! I was never even close to perfect!! SO WHY IS HE!?_**

Rima let some tears drop, onto the white page. Some of her words smeared, though she didn't care. How could she? She was rapped up in a net, unsure of the world arround her. She placed her ball point pen back on the page, and let her words flow out.

_**Amu, her eyes, they look brighter around Tsukiyomi. She can't fall in love, it's against all rules. It's too late though, 'cause she already loves him. When will she realise it? Tadase clearly has at least some feelings for Lulu, he brought her tulips! Of course he likes her a little bit!**_

**_Hmm, let's see, Yaya with Kukai? Utau with Nagihiko? Me with Kairi? Nah, none of those fit together, to form a puzzle. At least, two parts of this heart is sovled! :)_**

Rima looked down at the page, the words stopped forming, her tears stopped dripping, but her mind kept swirling. _'I... I can't like him! I just can't!' _She started breathing hard, harder, faster, thoughts floating in her head. Eventually she began scribbling down things again, but her mind was still a bit dazed.

**_Okay! I think, maybe, that, I'm going insane. Why. Because, I can't stop thinking about you-know-who! Geeze, I need Amu. I have to talk to her, maybe she knows what's wrong._**

**_Now, I want to write down how I died, pretty dumb, I know. I just want to remember it when I get old up in Heaven. It's something no one should ever forget._**

**Flashback**

_Rima was silently shuffling through the gag manga section. Takushi Why Won't You Laugh? Vol.1, Vol.2, Vol. 3,and so on, Rima sighed. "Way too many volumes." As she began shuffling through some other mangas, she heard a gun-shot, then an ear-peircing scream. Before she could find out what was happening, something covered her mouth and nose, blocking out oxygen. Soon, she fainted._

_"S-sir, we swear! We only k-kidnapped her, but as we were dragging her out of the shopping mall someone shot her!" She heard as she finally aroused. "It's true, ask anyone! There was even another victim shot too!" Rima listened intently, until she took notice she was not it the Manga Maniac store anymore._

_She also noticed it hurt to breathe, and there was a mask over her mouth. She wastn't wearing, a t-shirt and jeans, instead, what felt like a dress. She shuffled around a little, to see if she could catch the voices attention. "Mashiro-san, good, you're awake." Seeing that she kept moving around, he quickly added, "Don't squirm too much, you just underwent surgery."_

_Her eyes shot open, and she started flailing. "Whfat!? Whfat!?" She tried top say 'what', but failed due to the mask covering her petite mouth. Doctors came in, pressing her down to stop her from fussing. They were too late though, the pain of the surgery finally hit full force, completely stopping her breathing._

_"1, 2, 3!" She felt someone pumping ther fist above her heart, and soon her eyes closed. "R-RIMA! STAY AWAKE RIMA! I-I'll buy you aanything, a gag manga, anythi-anything!" Her mothers sweet voice rang through her ears. Soon her fathers and friends, even doctors joined. "Breathe! Rima, breathe!" She lay still, dead._

**Flashback Over**

* * *

**With The Boys**

"That's stupid Ikuto!" Kukai shouted, he still couldn't believe what he had said might actually be true. Nagihiko look frustrated, as did Tadase, they all felt as though they had been betrayed. A tiny glint shot through Kairi's eye, "But it is true. I checked our research, then compared it to them," Ikuto joined in and chorused the last few words with him, "and they _are_ angels."

Nagihiko shot out of the room. '_How could she? Why didn't she tell me? Doesn't she trust me?_' Thoughts wizzed in his head until he bumped into something, or someone. He could tell the person was smaller than him, also that who ever it was, wan't too happy. He opened his eyes and stared at a little blonde girl.

"Nagihiko?"

"Rima?"

* * *

**Calm-**

**Toxic didn't edit this chapter, wich is okay since she is having some troubles. I also wanted to inform everyone that I am changing the description, I just don't know what to put there though.**

**I decided to hold a contest for a description of my story. So, in your comment write a small character limit description of this story. If I pick yours, I will give you 100% credit and let you help me with the next chapter. Sort of like a little sneak peak, thanks for reading!**

**P.S.**

**I made a few one-shots, so if you have time, please read and review them!**


End file.
